rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
House of Olivriar
The Noble House of Olivriar (Pronounced Oliv-ray-ahr) is a standing Noble House holding several minor entities within the Kingdoms at different periods of time, with a long history of heroism and legend - beyond even the work of its founder, Arthfael. The current incumbent Patriarch is Merrick Maxwell Olivriar. The Patriarch currently holds the March of Draynor, as its Count. This roleplay was created by Dnl. Family and House House Policy and Values Edicts of Arthfael Upon the founding of the House of Olivriar, the first Patriarch, Arthfael, enacted a set of policies and family laws which enforce the powers of the Patriarch, and the interactions with other noble houses, motions which were intended to maintain the peasant roots' strong hold in generations to come. The Authority of the Patriarch The first edict enforces the authority of the Patriarch, the head of the family; it ensures and details that the Patriarch is limited almost absolutely to ceremonial power. The edict is as follows: * He may not force another of his family into an engagement, relinquishment of property or arranged marriage without the approval of the member in question. * If the incumbent head of family steps down or passes, and the eldest child is a female, instead of a male, she may be able to take the helm of the family as its Matriarch without constraint. * If the incumbent head of family steps down or passes, and the eldest child is not legitimate through marriage, and their name is Olivriar, they may be able to take the helm of the family as its Patriarch or Matriarch without constraint. Furthermore, an illegitimate child may not be lowered socially, politically or financially beneath those of "legitimate" bloodline for their illegitimate birth. * The head of family may not enforce his own beliefs or views in a way to obstruct or change his family. Although, he may have just reason to obstruct a member whose behavior is destructive upon the entire family's reputation or growth. * The head of the family has absolute control of the family company, the Olivriar Wineries and Farms as its Chief Overseer, unless he states otherwise. * Only the head of the family has the ability to name a family member a ceremonial Protector, Elder or Legend of the family - and he must have great cause for such a decision. * Finally, the authority of the edict enforces that the Patriarch may not change or enact new edicts or laws thereof, for any reason, unless with the support of five or more members of the House of Olivriar that are above the age of sixteen. Policy on Noble House Interactions In the formation of the Noble House of Olivriar, the Patriarch, Arthfael, decreed that the House of Olivriar shall not actively pursue conflict with another noble house. A failure to comply with the policies below shall result in immediate and indefinite disowning of the member of the House. The House of Olivriar shall not: * Involve themselves identified as the House of Olivriar within a conflict involving two or more noble houses. * Instigate a conflict with one or more noble houses identified as the House of Olivriar. Alternatively, * If a member of the Olivriar wishes to engage in conflict against another noble house in any shape or form, he or she must renounce their position and hold within the family for the duration of the conflict in question. The Members of the Family 'Sarah Olivriar' Sarah Olivriar 'is the thirty-nine year-old daughter of Arthfael - she currently has ran from home, and is living off somewhere far away. Andrei Valyno-Olivriar '''Andrei Valyno-Olivriar '''is the bastard-child of Arthfael and his ex-girlfriend, Sophia. Raised by his grandmother upon the Lunar Isle, the seventeen year old was not exposed to the acts of his father, nor his mother, save the fact that he might've been abandoned. ... 'Arthfael 'Junior' Olivriar (II) Arthfael Olivriar Jr '''is the twenty year old son son of Arthfael Olivriar and Alexis Renderra, and is quite an adept magician for such a young child - being the offspring of two quite talented, and powerful mages. In his youth, Arth was unruly and constant pushing the boundaries of the household's rules. Although, with time, Arth has since become much more mellow - and lives in obscurity within the family's seaside manor on the southern Asgarnian coast. Anthony and Clara Olivriar '''Anthony and Clara Olivriar '''are the twins of Arthfael Olivriar and Alexis Renderra, a boy and a girl. They are in their late twenties. Clara lives in the forests near Varrock, as last known, while her twin, Anthony, lives in a manor near Ardougne with his second wife, Madison, and two of his children. Clara, as a child, was grown to learn botany and supporting skills in place of the combat skills her siblings were taught; her mother firmly kept her training among the non-combat attributes. Anthony, as a child, was grown to learn archery and hunting, leading to his excellent skill set in the arts. Despite being twins, they are quite opposite; with Anthony being a sociable, outgoing personality - his sister is reserved and calm. Scarlett Olivriar '''Scarlett Olivriar '''is a middle child of the Arthfael-Lexi children, who noticeably acquired a rebellious attitude for the world in the dawn of her teenage years. Lives in Varrock, although, exact location is unknown. Velos Olivriar '''Sir Velos Olivriar '''is currently an established Temple Knight. He is also notably a cousin of Arthfael, son of farmers, Marcellius and Katalina Olivriar. As a close friend and ally of Arthfael's, Velos is currently known for bringing the family company to the spotlight, and the only known survivor of an illness that killed his siblings. Merrick Olivriar '''Merrick Maxwell Olivriar '''is the seventeen year old son of Anthony Olivriar, and his eldest. At five years of age, in continuation of the family tradition, Merrick had began training with swordsmanship and other melee skills. In physical appearance, he has slightly olive skin, with electric blue eyes and dark brown hair. Like his uncle, in his youth, Merrick was obnoxious and unruly with little sense of discipline or order. Such behavior got him into actions such as accidentally firing cannons of the Castle as Asgarnia's Crown Prince, and messing with his father's affairs and documents. Though, he has mellowed out in his teens, and has began developing complex philosophical beliefs and values in life. Nathan and Olivia Olivriar '''Nathan and Olivia Olivriar '''are the sixteen-year-old twins of Anthony Olivriar, and his youngest. At five years of age, in continuation of the family tradition, Nathan had began training in magical arts by a family guardian, Etalon. Olivia had began training in archery and hunting by her father, and grandmother. Nathan is a mellow, reserved introvert while his sister tends to be obnoxious and extroverted in behavior. Ceremonial House Titles Patriarch/Matriarch of the House '''The Patriarch/Matriarch of House Olivriar is a title given to the ceremonial leader of the Olivriar - it is simply a ceremonial title, as the family is built off a philosophy of free will. The House is thus not led by one, but by all. The rank of Patriarch usually goes to the wisest and most deserving - gifted by the Elders of the House if there is no heir to follow, as of the Arthfael era. '' ''The current standing Patriarch is Merrick Maxwell Olivriar. Legend of the House The Legends of House Olivriar ''are highly regarded individuals of the House's history that have reached a high value in not only the House but the world surrounding them; The Legends are chosen by majority vote of the members. Arthfael is an eligible candidate, being he rose the House to nobility, rose it in ranks, and founded the Legend system. They remain a Legend unless stripped by at least two Elders and the Patriarch.'' Legends * Arthfael Levean Olivriar * Charles Olivriar Elder of the House The Elders of House Olivriar ''are an unofficial group of honorary members - some deceased. They are the wisest and most honored members, despite the Legends; The Patriarch usually names the Elders, where they will permanently remain under such a title unless stripped of it. The current Patriarch, Arthfael, had founded the title of Elder to honor the preceding generations.'' Elders * Aravis Olivriar * Lyrianne Olivriar * Marcellius Olivriar * Katalina Olivriar * Kellian Olivriar * Camille Olivriar * Raphael Olivriar * Arthfael Levean Olivriar Protectors of the House The Protectors of the House of Olivriar'' are four honorary guardians designated by the Partriarch through life and into death - unless revoked by the Patriarch himself. All protectors wear an item that signifies as their badge of office at duty. There are currently no incumbent protectors.'' Protectors Family TreeCategory:FamiliesCategory:NobleCategory:CatherbyCategory:Kandarin Incumbent Patriarch/Matriarch Merrick Maxwell Olivriar All below members labelled in italics are deceased. Generation I * Charles Olivriar ** Astrid Divinelock' '''(Wife of Charles) Generation II * ''Victor Olivriar (Son of Astrid and Charles) * Raphael Olivriar ''(Son of Astrid and Charles ** ''Augustine Fernande (Wife of Raphael) * Pete Olivriar (Son of Astrid and Charles) Generation III * Kellian Olivriar (Son of Raphael and Augustine) ** Camille Estelle (Wife of Keillian) Generation IV * Aravis Olivriar (Son of Keillian and Camille) ** Lyrianne Le'viell (Wife of Aravis) * Marcellius Olivriar (Son of Keillian and Camille) ** Katalina Le'Gaunt SNR (Wife of Marcellius) * Alexandre Olivriar (Son of Keillian and Camille) ** Imelia Gatz (Wife of Alexandre) * Lawrence Olivriar (Son of Keillian and Camille) ** Aviva Nadir (Wife of Lawrence) Generation V * Arthfael Olivriar ''SNR (Son of Aravis and Lyrianne) * Cecily Olivriar (Daughter of Aravis and Lyrianne) * Velos Olivriar (Son of Marcellius and Katalina) * Levi Olivriar ADOPTED (Son of Marcellius and Katalina) * Deveroux Olivriar (Son of Alexandre and Imelia) * Alexandre Olivriar (Son of Alexandre SNR and Imelia) Generation VI * Sarah Olivriar (Daughter of Arthfael) * ''Taylor Olivriar (Daughter of Arthfael) * Mairyl Olivriar (Daughter of Arthfael) * Alec Olivriar (Son of Arthfael) * Andrei Valyno (Son of Arthfael) * Arthfael 'Junior' Olivriar (Son of Arthfael and Alexis) * Scarlett Olivriar (Daughter of Arthfael and Alexis) * Anthony "Tony" Olivriar TWIN (Son of Arthfael and Alexis) ** Madison Olivriar (Wife of Anthony) * Clara Olivriar TWIN (Daughter of Arthfael and Alexis) * Faith (Daughter of Arthfael) Generation VII * Kiara Olivriar (Daughter of Sarah) * Merrick Olivriar (Son of Anthony and Tabitha) ** Era Olivriar (Wife of Merrick) * Nathan Olivriar (Son of Anthony and Tabitha) * Olivia Olivriar (Daughter of Anthony and Tabitha) * Kayla Olivriar (Daughter of Anthony and Madison)